


Safe Haven

by Arcturus_Sinclair



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturus_Sinclair/pseuds/Arcturus_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Reid is afraid of the dark. Morgan has a way to fix that...but Reid's going to have to trust him. Slash, rated M for a reason. I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Still on my crusade to make a romantic fic for every pairing. Next, Morgan and Reid. This little idea came to me through Illumination by CaseyRachel88 and Candles by Hey Monday. I own nothing. Sadly. (Little recommendation: Listen to Candles by Hey Monday, for the beginning at least.)

Morgan knew Reid was afraid of the dark. He'd found out a few months ago, when they were bedding together in a thunderstorm. And the moment his lights went out, Morgan gathered his go-bag and ran out into the storm, heading for Reid's apartment, afraid of what he'd find.

He ran up the stairs, totally ignoring the elevator and down the hall to Reid's door. He pounded on it. "Reid! Open up," Morgan called.

"It…It's open!" Reid's, frantic, breathy voice called.

Morgan opened the door to see a lot of candles placed everywhere. However, he didn't see Reid, which worried him. "Reid…where are you?"

A low whimper was all he got. It sounded like it was coming from under the table and he pulled out his phone, using it as a flashlight. He looked around until he found Reid, under the table he'd though he was under. He knelt down and pulled Reid into him.

Reid curled against him, yelping slightly when he was picked up. He held onto Morgan when he settled them both on the couch, taking deep breaths to try to steady himself. He didn't want to have a panic attack.

Morgan decided to take a—no pun intended—stab in the dark, and try to make Reid feel better. "Pretty boy? Do you trust me?" he asked, his voice deepening slightly.

Reid nodded, almost frantically. "Wi-with my life," he choked out.

Morgan nodded. "Good. I'm gonna make you feel better, okay, Pretty Boy?" He waited until he got a nod before pressing his lips to Reid's. He placed one hand on the back of his neck, and the other around his waist.

Reid jumped before melting into the kiss. He wound his arms around the black man's neck, his eyes fluttering shut. He leaned into Morgan, a content feeling spreading through him.

Morgan continued the kiss for another moment, before leaning close to Reid's ear. "Blow the candles out," he purred.

"W-what?" Reid squeaked, fear coloring his voice. His body tensed slightly. Without the candles it'd be pitch black.

"Trust me," Morgan purred, soothingly. He ran his fingers up and down Reid's back. "I won't let anything hurt you."

Reid nodded slowly, then leaned over and blew the candles out. Darkness fully engulfed them. Morgan pulled Reid against him, with Reid's back against his chest. "You didn't mind that kiss did you?" He ran his fingers up and down Reid's leg.

Reid leaned into the contact. "Uh…no, I didn't," he admitted, feeling his face heat up.

"Good. Because I plan to more than just kiss you, tonight," Morgan revealed, his voice still a purr. He moved his head to lick and bite at Reid's neck.

Reid tilted his head to the side and let out a low breathy moan. He rested his head on Morgan's shoulder, closing his eyes again.

"Tell me now, how far you want to take this, Pretty Boy," Morgan requested, nipping at Reid's ear as he spoke. He relished in the shudder he got.

"Haan…I don't know…" Reid replied, a little breathlessly. "J-just don't stop…" He pressed his back more into Morgan's chest.

Morgan chuckled, and unbuttoned a few of Reid's shirt buttons, exposing some of the genius's pale skin. He shifted and bit down on Reid's shoulder, earing another moan. He ran a hand over Reid's chest. He licked at the bite, with little kitten licks.

Reid arched and squirmed against Morgan, panting. He turned slightly in Morgan's arms and pressed his lips against Morgan's. He licked at Morgan's lips, eyes half-lidded.

Morgan slid a hand to the back of Reid's neck, kissing him deeply.

Reid shifted so he could wrap his arms around the black man's neck, mewling into the kiss.

Morgan pulled back after a moment a pressed a kiss to Reid's forehead. "Feeling any better, yet, Pretty Boy?" he murmured.

Reid nodded, blissfully. The endorphins beginning to rush through his body was helping with that, though. He nuzzled his face into Morgan's neck.

Morgan grinned, almost wolfishly, knowing that Reid couldn't see it. "Feel good enough to head into the bedroom?" He held his breath, waiting for Reid to freak out.

"Mm…I suppose," Reid mumbled. He stayed resting against Morgan, waiting on him. He trusted Morgan wholeheartedly, to the point that he knew if he asked Morgan to stop, he would, no questions asked.

Morgan stood up, pulling Reid with him. He pulled out the penlight attached to his keys and wrapped an arm around Reid. "Lead the way."

Reid led them down the short hallway and to the bed. He went over to the bed and sat down, pulling Morgan with. He then settled himself next to Morgan, curling against him. "W-what now?" he asked, tentatively. He wasn't good at this sort of thing...

Morgan brushed a hand over Reid's face, shutting off the penlight. He kissed Reid again, gently guiding him down onto the bed. He slid on top of him, balancing his weight.

Reid shifted slightly, to get comfortable. Morgan's weight didn't bother him, like he thought it would. Instead, he found it comforting. He leaned upwards to return the kiss, wrapping his arms around Morgan's neck.

Morgan returned the kiss, while unbuttoning the rest of the buttons and sliding Reid's shirt off, breaking the kiss only briefly. He ran his fingers over the younger male's chest, determined to 'see' him. He gently ran his hands only as far as Reid's pants, before leaning down and biting Reid's neck.

Reid arched into Morgan, gasping. "Ahh!" Their mutual arousals collided, drawing a moan from both of them. He ran his fingers over Morgan's scalp. The lack of light no longer seemed to be bothering him, if anything; it was making this more powerful.

Morgan kissed his way down Reid's chest, making sure to place gentle bites on each of Reid's nipples, drawing a quavering gasp.

Reid arched slightly, resting his head on the pillow. "G-god, Morgan…" he breathed.

Morgan let out a low chuckle, dipping his tongue Reid's bellybutton. "If you liked that, just wait until you can see what else my mouth can do," he purred, amused.

Reid could almost feel him waggle his eyebrows and managed to snort, despite the pleasure running through his body. "Arrogant," he accused.

"Not arrogant, confident," Morgan retorted, undoing Reid's pants swiftly. He pulled them down along with Reid's underwear, revealing Reid's proud length.

Reid shivered slightly, his breathing picking up. He let out a fairly loud moan when Morgan licked his length, from root to tip, before taking it into his mouth. "Jesus," he whimpered.

'Jesus is right,' Morgan thought. 'There must have been some patron saint involved in the making of this kid…' Morgan took as much as he could into his mouth, before wrapping his hand around the rest. He began moving his mouth and hand in synch, his tongue swirling around the tip.

Reid moaned again, his hips flexing. Morgan's mouth felt amazing… "S-so good…" He slid a hand down to cup the back of his new lover's neck.

Morgan moved his head and hand faster, applying suction. He shifted, balancing his weight on his knees, and reached his other hand down to fondle Reid's balls. He applied slight pressure to them, bobbing his head in a good rhythm.

Reid's legs fell open more as his hips began to move instinctively. Moans were spilling from his lips, as he completely gave into the pleasure. "Nnngh…don't stop…" he groaned.

Morgan hummed in the back of his throat, sending vibrations through Reid's length. He moved his head faster, contracting his throat around what he could.

Everything happening was much more than Reid's body was used to, so his climax approached quickly. "Aah…so c-close…"

Morgan lifted his head to look Reid in the eyes, his gaze piercing. "I can end this now, Pretty Boy. I can just end it here, and we can go back to the way things were. Or, I can take the next step. The choice is yours."

Reid's heart swelled with how much Morgan cared about him. Here he was, pleasuring him while offering to ignore his own body. "I…I'd like to go farther…" he admitted.

Morgan nodded and sat up fully. "Have you ever done this before?"

"It…It's been a while," Reid admitted. He shifted, and took a breath.

Morgan sucked on his fingers and slowly inserted one, feeling Reid's body suck it in. He curled the finger, searching.

Reid's body arched as Morgan found his prostate, letting out a keening moan. His eyes rolled back into his head.

Morgan chuckled. "Found it," he crooned, adding another finger. He scissored them, opening Reid up.

Reid whimpered slightly at the burning sensation, but thankfully, it soon fell away and left pleasure in its place. He let out a contented sigh, shifting slightly.

Morgan added a third finger and twisted them slowly. He soothingly stroked Reid's neck, not able to see his face.

Reid flinched slightly at the twisting, but managed not to pull away. He leaned into the soothing contact almost desperately. After a few more twists, the burn vanished again and he rolled his hips. "I-I'm okay now," he added, Morgan's worry almost palpable.

Morgan let out a quiet sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the beautiful man beneath him. He removed his fingers, carefully, and undressed himself. Well, now he had an issue. "Shit," he muttered.

"Hurt yourself getting undressed?" Reid teased, his voice carrying a note of bliss.

"Ha-ha, smartass," Morgan returned. "No, I don't relish in the idea of going in dry. It'd hurt both of us," he added.

"You're lucky I have lubricant, then. Nightstand, second drawer." Reid lifted a hand to point, well aware that Morgan most likely couldn't see it. He continued to rest his head on the pillow, content. A part of him was nervous, understandably, but he trusted Morgan.

"Mm, Pretty Boy isn't as innocent as we all thought," Morgan murmured, leaning down to kiss Reid's neck. He then fumbled for the lube, finding it none to easily. He grumbled a few curses before grasping it, and flipping the top, the pop sounding even louder in the darkness. He shifted again, fully removing his body weight from Reid. He coated himself carefully, and generously, before lining himself up. He leaned down to kiss Reid gently.

Reid kissed back, his eyes fluttering shut. He winced at the flare of pain that hit him when Morgan slid in. He forced himself to focus on the kiss, knowing the pain would subside.

Morgan kissed Reid more deeply, making sure to use it as a distraction. He ran his hand through Reid's hair, soothingly.

After a few minutes, the burn subsided fully, leaving pure pleasure in its place. "Mm…You…you can move now," Reid mumbled against Morgan's lips. He ran his fingers up and down Morgan's back. He let out a quiet moan when Morgan moved his hips, slowly as not to hurt Reid.

Morgan started with a slow rhythm, adjusting them both to the feeling. God, Reid was so tight. Morgan let out a low groan and attempted to angle his thrusts, aiming for Reid's sweet spot.

Reid moaned, loudly, when Morgan finally hit his prostate. He dug his nails into Morgan's back. "R-right there!"

Morgan leaned down to nip at Reid's earlobe, his hips still moving steadily. "You like that? You like the feel of my cock hitting your sweet spot, Pretty Boy?"

"Y-yeah…" Reid mumbled, finally thankful for the darkness. That way Morgan couldn't see how much he was blushing. His hips were moving in time with Morgan's thrusts, a fact he was seemingly unaware of.

Morgan sped up his thrusts, moving to bite down on Reid's neck and shoulder. Low grunts slipped through his lips, running his hand down Reid's body to cover Reid's hand, which had started stroking himself. He laced his fingers with Reid's stroking in time with his thrusts.

Reid moaned, a breathy sound, as Morgan's hand covered his own. "Aah…f-faster," he urged. He rolled his hips faster, his climax coming upon him.

Morgan obliged, angling his thrusts again to repeatedly jab at Reid's prostate. "How's that feel, Sexy? That feel good?"

"Mm," Reid moaned. He dug his nails into Morgan's back, panting. He felt his balls tighten and mewled. "S-so close…Morgan…"

Morgan moved even faster, his hips moving like pistons. He made sure every thrust hit Reid's prostate. "Come for me, Baby," he purred, biting at Reid's neck.

The combination of Morgan's thrusts and his voice was Reid's undoing. "Ooooooh, Deeereeekkk," he moaned, his body tightening. His length squirted up between their conjoined fingers.

Morgan continued to move both his hips and hand, stroking Reid through his orgasm. The aftershock Reid's body had, making it even tighter was what made Morgan lose it. "God," he groaned, the word cutting off into a deep guttural moan. His strength gave out and he fell on top of Reid, who whined indignantly. After a moment, he rolled over and pulled Reid against him, still floating.

Reid curled up against him, closing his eyes contently. He, oddly, was the first one to come down from his high. He stood up and wandered to the bathroom, getting a wet washcloth. He walked back in and began cleaning them off, his eyes half lidded. He tossed the washcloth aside when he was done and curled back up, his head resting on Morgan's chest.

"You feel any better, Pretty Boy?" He ran his fingers through Reid's hair, gently. His nails lightly scratched at the thinner boy's scalp.

"Mm, yeah. …Thank you," he added. "For everything." His voice was laden with weariness.

"Anytime." Morgan pressed a kiss to Reid's forehead. "I should let you get some sleep. I'll be on the couch," he murmured, going to get up.

Reid pulled him back down, rolling his eyes. "Morgan. We just had sex; I don't think there'd be an issue with you sleeping in the bed with me." His voice was amused.

Morgan chuckled. "All right, all right." He settled back down and pulled Reid against him again. "Good night, Pretty Boy."

"Good night…." Reid's voice faded as he drifted off, feeling safe despite the fact that the lights hadn't come back on.

The darkness didn't mean fear and not knowing anymore. It now meant a safe haven and comfort. Derek Morgan was his safe haven…

* * *

A/N: Done! I like the way this turned out. Oh, I looked up the lyrics for Candles...and they don't fit too much with this, but meh.


End file.
